The Dead of Night
by supernaturaldh
Summary: A hunt for vampires goes wrong. Hurt Sam. This was a one shot fanfiction challange. Hope you like. Reviews are welcome.


**The Dead of Night by supernaturaldh**

_Set in Season 2. A hunt for a vampire does not go as planned._

The trunk of the black Impala closed with a thud. Dean and Sam Winchester stood, eyes roaming the busy street in front of them. The sun was fading quietly behind the backdrop of the city as darkness crept across the skyline. They turned slightly and gazed intently at one another. "So, for sure it's a vampire?" Sam leaned in to whisper, questioning eyes glaring at his brother.

"Yup." Dean offered loudly, his eyes darting around the many faces of pedestrians walking past them. "Man, we don't get to kill these things often enough, couple of wooden stakes and their goners!" Dean grinned at Sam and fingered the wooden stakes in his coat pockets. "No chants, no spells, just good old tree limbs to get the job done!!"

Sam's giggled slightly and rolled his eyes, watching as his big brother's lips curled at the edges. "It doesn't take much to make you happy Dean."

"Quick and easy hunt this time. Find it, stake it, and go home. End of story." Dean's shoulders shrugged up in anxious anticipation. "We'll be back for a Miller Time before midnight."

Sam shook his head in disbelieve and trudged in behind his brother to scour the next three blocks of city streets for the creature that was killing innocents.

They had been investigating murders in the Cleveland, Ohio area for the last week, scoring the internet, talking to sources, family members of the deceased, hoping to figure out why six people had been found, drained of blood, in the last month. All leads told them that they were dealing with a Vampire, but in their line of work, you had to be sure.

**o**

Sam leaned around the side of the empty warehouse and looked down the empty alley. It was now way past midnight, and Miller Time. They had not found anything unusual in their search. The empty warehouses, buildings, and neighborhood had not revealed any interesting facts. _Maybe this was a bust?_

"Dean? I'm tired, let's just call it a night." He yelled loudly. He turned on the balls of his feet attempting to locate his older brother. His eyes fell to Dean, walking slowly about a block behind him, squinting into the broken window of an old, dark warehouse.

"Ten more minutes Sam," Dean's voice carried across the silent street to Sam's ears. "If we don't see anything, we are out of here."

Sam shrugged and continued on his path down the alley, leaving his brother behind. He recognized Dean's scream right before he heard the loud crash and then dead silence filled the darkness. He turned hastily to run back toward his brother.

"Dean?' His voice screeched out loudly as his sneakers thudded against the pavement. His breathe tightening in his chest as his brother was no where in sight. He squinted into the darkness as he saw someone kneeling down toward the ground. _Who was that?_ _Where was Dean?_ He took a deep breathe and urged his legs to run faster, toward the last known location of his brother.

"Hey, you…hey buddy, you seen my….." The man stood and his large frame caused a shadow to veer across the alleyway. Sam's eyes grew wide. _What the hell? _ His shoes skidded to a halt on the ground as he took in the pale features, gaping dark eyes of the large man in front of him.

The next moments were a blur to him. Somehow the man was standing next to him grabbing up his jacket as his fingers fumbled in his pocket for his handgun, a stake, anything. The gun was knocked from his fingers as the man flung him some five feet through the air and he landed with a thud on the asphalt. His mind was racing, his fingers clinging tightly to the stake in his jacket. _This was the thing they were looking for, this was the vampire. _

**o**

He felt the tugging of bony fingers tightening around his jacket and hoisting him high up in the air. His feet dangled several inches from the pavement. His body was thrust harshly against the damp bricks and the pain soared trough his limbs. He could hear and feel the air swooshing from his lungs. The stake he held tightly in his fingers tumbled loudly to the ground. He blinked, attempting to clear the haze that now engulfed his vision. He felt his head thud roughly against the wall, dazed; it fell uncontrollably to his chest. He tugged his shaky fingers up, pushing and tugging blindly against the creature's strong arms. He glared into the hollow, dead eyes. _Holy crap, where was Dean?_

He shuddered slightly and threw his body full force against the vampire. He attempted again to gain purchase on something, to release himself from its confines. The monster leered at him and hissed, baring its razor sharp teeth. The dull eyes pierced through him and he felt a slight quake of fear rise up in his chest. He flailed his hands wildly around, needing some air as the creature held him tautly against the wall. He grasped unsuccessfully at the shadowy fingers that cut off his windpipe. He struggled to push it away, fists hammering against the creature's shoulders and face.

All his motions were in vain as he felt a hot breath hovering around his cheek, his hair fluttering lightly in the slight breeze coming from the creatures parted lips. Gaunt fingers slipped into his long hair, and yanked his head back ruthlessly to the side. He felt nauseous as the pressure points pushed at his skin. His heart pounded wildly in his ears as the sharp pain radiated down his neck and into his shoulder. He could hear the horrible sucking sound as the creature pierced his meaty flesh and began to drain him slow and calculating. He could feel the warmth of his own blood as it trickled down his neckline and puddled against his collar. He cringed. The hollow suckling noise made him feel light headed, his mind wondering as he attempted to stay focused. His head lolled around on his shoulders as his arms fell limply to his sides. He was dead weight now being held firmly against the wall. All feelings waned from his body as the creature feasted on his blood. His heavy lids sagged, his eyes glazing over as he stared intently up at the streetlight across the alley. The black dots swirled in his vision and he could not seem to catch his breathe. _He was feeling very, very tired._ "Dean?" he murmured weakly as his eyes fluttered close.

o

His first conscious thought was that his body hurt. He moved slowly to a sitting position, every synapse firing, and his body making its self known. He blinked and squinted, rubbing at his forehead with his shaky fingers. He swayed vaguely and looked around the area, at the disheveled array of boxes and crates that he now sat perched in the middle of. He realized it was the dead of the night; no people, no traffic, and no noise met his ears. He struggled to clear his foggy brain. _Where was he? _He remembered searching in the darkness with Sam, looking for something…_What were they looking for? _He noted the dampness on his forehead, as he brought his hand back down, his eyes peering at the sticky blood on his fingers. _Blood? Vampire? _Realization struck him like bullet, and sudden adrenaline vibrated through his body. He pushed to stand up on his shaky legs, fingers clutching up the stake lying next to his foot. One thought assaulted his mind and drove him forward. _Where was Sam?_ His eyes darted into the darkness around him, and he whispered one word. "Sammy? "

His eyes caught a motion about halfway down the alley, and he felt his heart fall heavily in his chest. _The vampire had Sammy_. He could see his brother dangling limply against the wall, eyes closed, face pale and unmoving. The vampire had him suspended there, strong arms holding him steady, head down resting against Sam's neck. _ O God, no, no, no. _ He tugged in a shallow breathe to steady his emotions. He could not go off half cocked, not wanting the vampire to hurt his brother further. He made slow, methodical steps. _Stealthy, that's what Sam called it._ The stake was poised tightly in his fingers, ready to strike the creature. As he grew closer he heard the loud suckling noise and it caused his stomach to turn. _ That son of a bitch was feeding on his brother. I don't think so…._ With one fluid motion he stepped directly behind the vampire, ruthless words coming to his lips as he thrust the stake unsympathetically into the creatures back, his heart, his lifeline. "Hey, take that, you blood sucking son of a bitch."

The vampire's body arched backwards, his bloody fangs released from Sam's neck with a pop. It reached one hand awkwardly around its back attempting to tug out the object now protruding from its body. Dean was meticulous, on a mission, determined to save his brother. He gave a cocky glare at the creature as he turned the stake and thrust it deeper into its heart. A slight hiss released from the vampires lips as his strong hand ripped Sam from the wall and flung him to the ground. The creature staggered backwards, low moaning sounds gurgling from his lips. Dean's eyes sat fixated on the creature as it attempted unsuccessfully to remove the stake wedged tightly between its shoulder blades. Dean flinched at it, his brother's blood coating the creature's lips, dribbling slowly down its chin. "Die you freak." Dean yelled, watching as the vampire fell to its knees giving him one last glare as it tumbled face first to the pavement. Its body gave a slight twitch and then it was still, unmoving, and no longer undead.

He glanced at his brother, Sam needed help. _ Wait, Dean. _ His father's words rang in his ears. _ Finish the hunt. Then take care of the wounded. Make sure this thing is out of commission. _ He moved his boot against the creature's side and flipped it over with one swift motion. The dead eyes of the vampire glared up at him. Just for good measure, he yanked a second stake from his coat pocket. He leaned down on his knees and cruelly lodged the object in the vampire's chest, wood meeting wood as the two stakes converged in the middle of its heart. _That's for hurting my brother. _Splashes of blood darted from the wound and dotted Dean's face as he sat back against his heals. He heaved in a long breath of air. _Okay, I think it's safe now_. He wiped his bloody hands down the front of his blue jean jacket and tee shirt. _Damn, now I have to do laundry._ He quickly stood on his boots and took three giant steps to his brother's side, leaning down, concerned itched up on his features. _Sam was a mess._

"Hey Sammy, what you got yourself into this time?" he whispered, his hand falling to his brother's cheek and tilting his head to the side. The large bite mark on Sam's neck was puffy and swollen, the blood still oozing from the punctures. Dean gently ran his hands down his brother's torso, feeling for any other injuries. He received a few grimaces from his unconscious sibling, but Sam did not wake. Dean smiled to himself. _Nothing a long rest, some holy water, and a dose of Tylenol wouldn't fix._ He eased his hand behind his little brother's neck and through his hair. "It's okay Sammy." He felt the sticky puddle pooling on the back of his hair and the large knot that accompanied it. _Okay, might need sticks there. Concussions...time to wake him up._

"Sammy? Do you hear me?" He patted his brother's cheek with his bloody fingers as Sam's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Come on sleeping beauty, time to rise and shine."

"Humph?" Sam mumbled, glassy eyes gazing at his brother. Sudden fear radiated across Sam's face, his eyes dilated and he struggled to get away, weak arms pushing haphazardly against the pavement. "No...No..."

"Hey" Dean spoke firmly, tone gentle and caring. "Hey, hey, HEY, SAM it's me. It's Dean. You're okay. You're okay." His fingers never faltered from his brother's arms, grounding him toward reality.

"…ean?" Sam's large eyes blinked through his bangs up at his brother.

Dean felt his little brother go lax in his grasp; the fear that radiated through his body ebbing away. Sam's head fell wobbly against Dean's shoulder and Dean wrapped his arm comfortingly around Sam's back to hold him up.

"It's okay. I gotcha." Dean whispered as he looked intently at his pale, listless little brother. _Too much blood lose, shock sitting in. _"Okay Sammy, we got to get you back to the motel, so I can fix you up. Okay?"

"Uh Huh" was all Sam could manage at this juncture, his eyes blinking slowly as he stared across at the dead vampire.

"Damn son of a bitch tried to suck you dry little brother." Dean's hand pulled Sam against him and tugged his heavy body up to a standing position. Sam swayed, Dean taking most of his brothers weight against him. "Gee Sammy; lay off the Lucky Charms would ya?" Dean smiled as he saw the shadow of a lopsided grin curling up on his baby brother's pale face. _It wasn't much, but it would do for now._

The End.

12


End file.
